Drive
by Faikitty
Summary: You aren't even from Earth! Why can you drive better than me?


So one is really stupid, but it was rather fun to write.^_^' I felt the need to make it cute and funny because my next two or three will be more depressing.

Well, this fanfic is a Kyo Kara Maoh! one. That show is such a guilty pleasure for me. XD I'm aware that really, it kinda sucks. But it's amazing at the same time! It doesn't make sense. XD

Anyway, please enjoy.

I do not own/have no affiliation with Kyo Kara Maoh! or anyone involved in its production.

* * *

Yuuri gently grasped the clutch and pulled it back slowly. He eased his foot off the brake and inched the car forward slowly. His foot hovered above the gas pedal—

"Hurry up, wimp!"

—and slammed down hard at the sound of his fiancé's voice. The car sped toward Wolfram, who had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit. Yuuri managed to find the brake and push it down, and the car screeched to an abrupt halt.

"What are you doing, Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, brushing himself off angrily. "You could've killed me!"

Yuuri rolled down the window and poked his head out. "Then don't distract me while I'm trying to drive!"

"That was driving? What part of it was? You just sat there shaking!"

"Shut up! I was just…waiting for the right moment."

"Hah! At least I got you to move. Not that you did a good job of it." Wolfram jerked his thumb behind them at the path of orange cones now lying sideways.

Yuuri groaned. "What am I going to do, Wolf? My driving test is in a week, and since I'm always going to the Great Demon Kingdom, I haven't even driven once!"

Wolfram shrugged. "Who cares? There are no carriages this weird in the Great Demon Kingdom, so what's the point of learning to use one?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea what it means, Wolf? Every earthling dreams of getting their license!" Yuuri said dreamily. "Also, I just called myself an earthling."

"But you're _not_ an 'earthling'. You're the Demon King," the other boy corrected. "And what's the big deal of a 'license' anyway?"

"It's something that makes us able to drive cars."

Wolfram smirked. "So that's why you suck so much?"

"Oh come on, Wolf! I've got to get my license, and if I can't drive, then I'm doomed! Doom I tell you!" Yuuri's shoulders drooped pathetically.

"Oh please. Don't be such a wimp. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is…" he moaned.

"Well, even if this world is destroyed, you'll just have to stay in the Great Demon Kingdom!"

"Wolfram, shut up about that!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes but patted Yuuri's hair pityingly. "If it really means that much to you, I'll help. Move."

Yuuri slide over, allowing Wolfram to climb in next to him. He skeptically explained how driving worked. "You sure about this? I mean, I know this is just a parking lot, but…"

"Have a little faith, Yuuri. I'll be fine. Trust me."

-X-

Twenty minutes later, it turned out that Wolfram was right. Despite never having been in a car before, let alone never having driven, he was better than Yuuri by far.

"Great, so you can drive. How does this help me?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram looked surprised. "I'll just take that test for you, of course," he said.

"How would that work!"

"Simple. I go in, I drive around, and you get your license. They don't know what you look like, right?"

"No…" The plan finally dawned on Yuuri. "It's perfect! Wolfram, you're a genius!"

Wolfram blushed faintly. "I try."

-X-

Sitting at home, wondering if Wolfram would succeed was torture. So when the door finally opened, Yuuri leaped up from the couch and eagerly ran to greet him. "How was it? Did you pass? What was your score? License!"

Wolfram wordlessly held up the license with a victorious smile. Yuuri let out a whoop of joy and glomped the other boy, and the two fell down laughing. The license landed next to Yuuri, and when he saw it, he froze.

"Um, Wolfram? What is this?"

Wolfram blinked, confused. "It's your license, of course."

"…and why is your picture on it?"

"I don't know. After I passed they took my picture and put it on it."

Yuuri just dropped his head into Wolfram's shoulder. It was useless. No amount of plastic surgery could make him look like the stupid pretty boy. The license was officially useless. "Hey, Wolf? Maybe the Great Demon Kingdom doesn't sound so bad after all…"

* * *

So yeah. Pretty self explanatory. XD I'll get numbers 10 and 11 up soon, so 'til then, see ya! 


End file.
